Misinterpreted
by LostOne125
Summary: Eric/Bill. slash. male/male. You've been warned. Season 2 Episode 3 "Scratches." sequel to "Mistaken." Eric knows what he saw in the store. He knows Bill wants him, but will Bill convince him that he's got the situation all wrong?


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the characters.**

**Season 2 Episode 3: "Scratches" with my own little perverted twist. XD**

**Sequel to "Mistaken"**

**Misinterpreted**

Bill gently brushed the hair out of Sookie's face, as she closed her eyes to rest. He was shaken up; he had almost lost her again.

Why did this keep happening to her? Was it because of him?

He got up and turned to look at the one who had basically saved Sookie's life. He hesitantly walked over to the blonde vampire.

"Eric, I don't want to disturb her, while she's healing," he said, staring at the floor. He felt like it was his fault for leaving Sookie out there in the woods. He should've just went after her.

"Very well. I shall make sure she's taken care of," Eric replied sweeping his eyes from Sookie to Bill.

Bill looked up immediately to meet those blue eyes that stared at him with such intensity.

He gathered his emotions enough to whisper, "I don't want to leave her."

"You're welcome to rest in Long Shadow's coffin. It may be a little messy, but I'm sure you'll find it suitable," Eric voiced, looking at the torment all over the vampire's face.

He didn't stop himself from glancing over the other's body in appreciation. The tight black shirt clung to his slightly muscled frame.

Bill looked up to see blue eyes scanning over his body; it sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. He bit his lip in apprehension. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, especially for Eric. Sookie was laying just a few feet away. What was wrong with him?

Eric's eyes wandered up to his face, after the appraisal of his body.

He smirked at the confusion and lust in Bill's eyes.

He turned around and began to walk out, but a low voice stopped him.

"Eric, thank you for everything. I appreciate it and so does Sookie."

Eric turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I'm sure there's a way she can repay me."

Bill's lustful eyes turned into a slight glare. "Leave her out of this. Why do you always have to bring her into this?" he ground out, before he could stop himself.

His tone sounded on the verge of desperation and anger.

Eric turned back around to face him and walked closer to the other vampire, towering over him.

"What's wrong Bill? You almost sound jealous. Am I paying too much attention to Sookie and not enough to you?"

Bill stepped back in distaste and fear; his body was reacting to the closeness of the tall, muscular frame.

"I am not jealous. I am merely trying to keep Sookie out of harm's way."

Eric's brow arched in amusement and glanced over at the stirring figure.

"Come follow me to my office. Maybe we should talk in private," his voice seeming to hold a promise of something forbidden.

He turned around and headed for his office.

Bill stood rooted to the spot, wondering whether he should follow him or not. His body was saying yes, but his mind was saying no.

After watching Eric disappear down the hallway, Bill gathered himself, saying, _'I am strong enough to control myself. I can do this.'_

He followed him down the hallway, entering the office where Eric was half-sitting and half-leaning on his desk.

He stopped in the middle of the room and watched as Eric got up and walked to the door said something too fast and in another language to someone outside the door. Then he closed the door and locked it.

Bill's eyes widened a bit in fear and anticipation. _'He locked the door, so no one would disturb them.'_

He could feel the presence of the older being behind him, but Bill refused to let it show just how affected he really was. His knees felt weak; his entire body felt like dropping to the floor.

This was the effect that Eric Northman could have on someone.

Eric walked back around and resumed his previous position on the desk. "Bill, Let's get one thing clear. I did not have to save Sookie, but I did. Therefore, she owes me. The only reason I know her is because of you. If she was not your human without that special ability, do you honestly think I would go out of my way to help her?"

He stood up and started to circle around Bill, a strange light in his blue eyes. "She is indebted to me and in a way so are you," he finished with a lick of his lips, which Bill managed to glance up and see.

Bill pressed his lips tightly together to keep a groan from escaping them, watching those plump lips as they continued to move.

Eric continued to circle around him, like a predator does his prey. At this moment, he felt like Eric's prey and he almost felt the strongest urge to let Eric do what he wanted. Yet, another part of him refused to give in to the temptation that was Eric Northman.

Bill finally opened his mouth, "What do you want from me?"

Eric stopped in front of Bill, gazing into his eyes. "I want you… to answer a question for me."

The dark-haired vampire eyes widened in surprise and what was this? Disappointment. Eric took notice of this and didn't try to hide his smirk.

He was obviously pleased that the younger one had wanted him to ask something else.

"That is it. That is all you want?" Bill asked looking into the blue orbs, not knowing whether to feel relief or dissatisfied.

The blonde nodded smugly and asked, "Why did you react so strongly in the store?"

Bill didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about and at this moment he truly felt like blushing, if he could.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. You were practically a quivering mess, when I touched you."

'_Why was he asking him this? Surely, he knew the answer, already.'_

Then he realized Eric wanted him to admit it. To admit he wanted him, badly. Well, if the Viking wanted him to throw himself down at his feet, begging for him. He was sadly mistaken.

"It seems you have read the situation wrong. You acted as if we were something more and I reacted in a way that anybody else would; I was embarrassed."

Eric was not happy with his answer. In one split second he was in Bill's face, mere inches from his lips.

The other attempted to step back, until he felt a hand grip his neck, keeping him in place.

The hand held the back of his neck and tilted his head to look into lust-filled eyes. A thumb began to softly stroke his cheek.

"You are lying to me, Bill. It is you who has read the situation wrong. You don't even know how you feel," he whispered against his ear, before drawing it into his mouth and nibbling on it, as his other hand came to rest on Bill's hip.

A violent shudder ran through Bill. He felt his knees go weak and his body fall into Eric.

Eric wrapped his arm completely around him, holding him up and bringing him closer. "See, I told you," he said with a self-satisfied smirk.

With that he crushed his lips to Bill's, running his tongue teasingly along cold lips. Bill hesitantly, opened his mouth.

A more experienced tongue found its way inside and plundered the cool cavern greedily.

Moans escaped the shorter vampire, as his mouth was thoroughly explored. His arms came up desperately to hold onto something. His hands landed on broad shoulders, crushing the taller body to his own.

After a few minutes, Eric pulled his lips away to look down onto hazy eyes, bruised lips, and tousled hair.

It was quite a sight and he felt his body react to the sight before him. "Do you understand, now?"

He looked at the taller one in confusion.

Eric rolled his eyes. "You want me, but you don't want to admit it. Is it because of Sookie? Your human could never make you feel this way, and she can't fuck you, until your legs give out."

Bill tried to stifle a whimper in response, and he didn't have a rebuttal for a few moments. Instead, he said, "I love Sookie. I always will."

Eric said nothing, but he understood. "Well, then how would you like me to fuck you? Up against the wall, bent over my desk, or laying across my desk spread open."

A tremor went through Bill's body. He couldn't speak at first; Eric's words sending a barrage of images through his mind.

"Whatever you want," came the raspy reply. Eric smiled and leaned down to kiss the bruised lips.

Eric's hands came down to roam around the willing body standing in front of him. He ran his hands up and down Bill's back, reaching down to grip two firm cheeks in his hands. He squeezed them roughly, eliciting a muffled whimper.

He ground their now hard members together, once again earning a few more noises.

Before Bill knew it, he was pressed against a wall, and his fangs had jumped forward. Eric quickly pulled his shirt from his body as well as his pants and underwear.

He was now completely naked. He stood there watching the older vampire look over his bare frame in admiration.

Eric pressed his clothed body onto his naked one and grinded their erections together. Bill was on the verge of begging; he needed release now.

"Eric," he moaned, "please." He hated himself for sinking this low, but he couldn't help it.

He cried out as a hand began to roughly stroke him; he thrust into the fist, gripping Eric's upper arms. He closed his eyes unable to meet the stormy blue ones.

The grip on his cock was gone, making him want to sob. He opened his eyes just in time to see Eric take off his shirt and unzip his pants, releasing his member.

Eric stepped back to him with a little grin which showed his fangs. "Now this is where it gets fun."

He pulled him into another kiss, as he effortlessly lifted him off his feet.

Bill instinctively wrapped his legs around the muscular body. He cried out, when something began prodding at his entrance, pushing all the way in and pulling out. He knew it wasn't Eric's cock; it wasn't big enough from what he had seen earlier.

Eric kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip and flicking his tongue into his mouth to suck on his tongue. The fingers continued to move around inside him and then they were gone.

Something bigger pressed against him; he groaned into the other's man's mouth, as he pushed inside of him.

It was painful and pleasurable; he had never felt anything like this. His body stretched to accommodate the large cock now inside of him.

Bill bucked his hips, trying to get some movement. He honestly wanted to cry, when Eric finally started thrusting into him.

He felt the throbbing member slide in and out of him, as Eric grasped his ass.

He started moaning; he didn't think he would ever stop. He put his arms around Eric's neck to hold on, as he was pounded into oblivion.

The thrusts sped up; sending Bill's back crashing into the wall. He thought sure they would leave a dent.

Eric licked the skin on his neck, sucking the skin obsessively with his fangs scratching against the tender flesh, as he drove harder into the figure currently pinned between him and the wall.

He grunted, when the muscles clenched tightly around his cock. _'He was so damn tight.'_

One of his hands made it into Bill's hair, pulling the man's head back, as he sucked at the skin there.

He sunk his teeth into the neck, sending Bill hurtling toward his climax.

Bill cried out, as he came and spilled his seed all over Eric's six-pack. He didn't think it would ever stop.

Eric withdrew his fangs that were now dripping with blood.

Finally, Bill stopped and clung to him, burying his face in the crook between the other's neck and shoulder.

"I'm not done with you, yet," Eric whispered.

Once Eric had regained his composure, he carried Bill over to his desk and pushed the things out of the way.

Bill was pretty out of it; he had just noticed that he was now lying across the desk on his stomach with his butt in the air, and then it was touching what he could only guess, was Eric.

He was penetrated again and the thrusts began. Bill gripped the edge of the desk, as he was ridden again.

He moaned each time Eric pounded deeper and deeper inside him. He made sure to rock his hips back into each movement.

Eric dug his fingers into the skin of soft hips. He increased his pace and thrust into him violently, making Bill arch his back in bliss and agony.

The fluttering of muscles around his cock was maddening. He was so close, now. He reached down to grip Bill's cock; he began to pump in time with his thrusts.

Bill screamed, as he came spilling onto the floor and Eric's hand.

Eric thrusted a few more times, before he too came with growl.

Bill lay their on the desk feeling completely boneless; he didn't think he could move anymore.

He groaned, as he was lifted and Eric's chest was pressed against his back. He turned his head only to be kissed again.

Eric pulled away and looked at him for a few seconds. "Do you understand this more fully? This is not about love. It's about lust. You want me, but you love Sookie. That is the situation, Bill Compton. "

He kissed him again, before draping him back along the desk.

Bill heard drawers open and some rustling. Something was placed beside him. He looked and it was a couple of towels. He heard footsteps, as Eric walked with his pants zipped up, in front of the desk, picking up his shirt and putting it back on.

Eric looked at him with a spark in his eyes that he never seen. "Clean yourself up and go rest. If you need anything else, just ask Pam," he said in an unrecognizable tone. Eric opened the door and strode out, closing it behind him.

Bill was now confused in more ways than one.

He cleaned himself and dressed again. He managed to find the coffin and slip inside to rest for the day.

When he awoke, he was happy to see Sookie was alright. He felt extremely guilty for what he had done with Eric.

Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

Then, Eric acted like his usual self when he and Sookie made their deal. Bill didn't know whether to be happy about this or not.

After he had taken Lafayette and Sookie to his car, he came back in the club to talk to Eric, who was sitting at his desk.

Bill wasn't sure what to say and Eric just sat there and stared at him.

"Is something wrong, Bill? Are the accommodations not to your liking? Are you here to lecture me about your human's friend?" he asked with a little grin.

Bill shook his head no. "It's not about that."

Eric continued to stare at him, while he stood there feeling like a fool. What was he expecting Eric to say?

Eric beckoned Bill forward with his hand, so Bill walked forward to see that there was a large crack in his desk.

"It seems you've broken my desk. This desk meant a lot to me. I'm afraid you'll have to buy me another."

Bill lifted an eyebrow at the playfulness in Eric's eyes. Then, he knew what he was getting at.

"And what if I refuse," he retorted, evenly.

Eric rose to his feet with all the grace a king could gather and walked over in front of Bill, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure there's another way you can repay me."

* * *

They are such a hot couple. Is it just me or does it feel like something deeper is going on between them on the show.

I was supposed to be working on two other stories, but I couldn't help myself. The dialogue just kept popping into my head.

I just finished reading the first Charlaine Harris book, "Dead Until Dark." YaY me!!! I'll porbably go out another time and get the second one.

Well, I really hope you liked this one. Tell me what you think.

Leave a review.


End file.
